There has been provided a power tool having a switch called an “off-lock switch,” which is not turned ON by simply operating a switch lever. A G12SE2 disc grinder produced by Hitachi Koki Co., Ltd., for example, employs the off-lock switch.
The switch lever of the off-lock switch used in power tools manufactured by Hitachi Koki Co., Ltd can only be operated after operating an off-lock lever provided to the switch lever. In order to enhance operability of the off-lock switch, the switch lever is configured to extend along a direction in which an outer frame (housing) of the power tool extends, and the off-lock lever is provided at the midpoint of the switch lever.